<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une araignée au plafond by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025100">Une araignée au plafond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une bataille de boules de neige intense, Tony et Stephen décident de se réchauffer et de se reposer dans leur chambre. Mais c'est sans compter sur Loki et Peter qui ont décidé de venir troubler leur moment de calme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une araignée au plafond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jour 10 : Boules </p><p>En retard ? Juste un peu. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce texte et ça se voit, pardonnez-moi et je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spider-Man tendit le bras vers le ciel et une toile d'araignée fendit l'air pour capturer le bloc de glace que la magie du Sorcier Suprême déplaçait en direction du dieu de la Malice. Ce dernier ricana en constatant la déception sur le visage de ses opposants. D'un bond agile et contrôlé, Peter s'élança et atterrit à son côté, en profitant pour lui voler un baiser sur la joue avant de renvoyer le tas de neige vers Stephen et Tony, qui arboraient tous deux une moue boudeuse. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent de surprise tandis qu'ils se baissaient pour éviter le projectile, sous les rires du plus jeune.</p><p>Ni une ni deux, l'ancien chirurgien exécuta une chorégraphie connue de lui seul du bout des doigts et plusieurs stalactites volèrent tout droit sur Loki.</p><p>― Attention ! s'exclama Peter qui voulut le repousser en un geste héroïque, mais qui fut coupé net dans son élan par un sort du dieu.</p><p>En moins d'une seconde, ils se téléportèrent derrière le génie et Loki ne perdit pas un instant pour ramasser un peu de poudreuse et la glisser dans le col de son t-shirt. Un son étranglé franchit les lèvres du super-héros alors qu'il se tordait dans tous les sens pour tenter d'enlever l'intrusion désagréable. L'araignée essaya de réprimer son rire, mais en vain. Même le regard noir de son ami et mentor n'y fit rien. Il se plia en deux et se tint les côtes. Tony, lui, l'observait, à la fois énervé et blasé. Un mélange très étrange qu'il était le seul à maîtriser à la perfection, bien que Stephen se débrouillait pas mal non plus.</p><p>― C'est de la triche, déclara le milliardaire.</p><p>― Les petits tours de ton cher et tendre ne sont pas de la triche, peut-être ? répliqua l'immortel, particulièrement fier de lui.</p><p>― Étant donné que tu n'es pas celui qui va se chopper une crève mémorable, je dirais que ça passe.</p><p>― Serais-tu mauvais joueur ? Ou juste mauvais perdant ?</p><p>― Je n'ai pas perdu ! se récria Tony. Tu as triché, Tête de Bouc.</p><p>― Et tu es de mauvaise foi, <em>mortel</em>.</p><p>Le génie roula des yeux, considérablement agacé et frustré par sa défaite, mais se laissa néanmoins faire quand son amant enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa joue contre sa tempe.</p><p>― On pourra toujours prendre notre revanche une autre fois, amour. Ou en cuisine, par exemple. Ceux qui ne mettent pas le feu à la Tour ont gagné. Je pense qu'on peut déjà déclarer qu'on a gagné.</p><p>Loki fronça les sourcils, ouvrant exagérément la bouche, en une pose des plus théâtrales et dramatiques. À nouveau, Peter pouffa de rire, mais réussit à rester discret. Si la colère de Tony ne l'inquiétait pas outre-mesure – il savait qu'il lui suffisait d'une bonne blague ou d'une question sur ses armures pour la désamorcer –, il n'en était pas tout à fait de même pour le dieu de la Discorde. Jamais il ne s'était montré violent ou agressif ou ne serait-ce que menaçant avec le jeune homme, mais il n'oubliait pas qui il était. Il n'oubliait pas à quel point il pouvait se montrer imprévisible. Aussi, il préférait se tenir à carreau. Juste au cas où.</p><p>― C'est tout à fait mesquin, Stephen, répondit le mage en relevant le menton, je m'attendais à un peu mieux de ta part.</p><p>― Mais c'est la vérité, tu ne peux pas le nier.</p><p>― Bon, s'impatienta l'Homme de fer, je propose qu'on rentre avant de geler sur place.</p><p>Les trois autres n'eurent rien à y redire et les vêtements chauds qu'ils enfilèrent pour remplacer ceux couverts d'humidité et de neige qu'ils portaient depuis des heures maintenant et qui avaient transformés leur peau en une terre glacée finirent de les convaincre. Stephen alla même se glisser sous la couette pour réchauffer ses mains engourdies par le froid. Le génie fit un détour par son atelier pour récupérer sa tablette et revint dans la chambre, s'installant tout contre son amant, qui appuya sa tête sur son épaule, somnolant déjà, suivant les éclairages bleutés de la console de Tony sans les comprendre.</p><p>La Tour sombra dans un silence pesant et inhabituel qui dura de longues minutes.</p><p>Avant que Peter ne fasse son entrée, se collant contre les murs et le plafond, suivi d'un Loki qui tentait de paraître énervé, mais qui échouait lamentablement à cause du sourire qui faisait trembler ses lèvres.</p><p>― Spidey-boy, descend de là.</p><p>― Nope. Viens me chercher, lui lança-t-il depuis son plafond avec un clin d'œil.</p><p>Stephen soupira, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour les empêcher d'envahir leur moment d'intimité. De toute façon, ils avaient renoncé à toute sorte d'intimé dès l'instant où ils avaient accepté d'accueillir leur dernière recrue sous leur toit. D'autant plus depuis qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de s'enticher du dieu de la Malice et que ce dernier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'aimer en retour. Leur quotidien était animé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.</p><p>Sans prévenir, le dieu sauta sur le lit et leva les bras pour attraper l'araignée, mais cette dernière fut plus rapide, évidemment, et l'évita de justesse, se ruant de l'autre côté de la pièce, gloussant comme un imbécile. Loki soupira et croisa les bras, mais ne descendit pas du lit. Tony tenta bien de lui donner un coup de pied dans les mollets, sans grande conséquence cependant. Il cilla à peine et Peter continua de le narguer en lui tirant la langue d'un air parfaitement puéril.</p><p>― On peut savoir pourquoi tu chasses les araignées ? demanda enfin Stephen sans détacher ses yeux de la tablette de Tony.</p><p>― Parce que celle-là en particulier a la fâcheuse tendance de me voler mes affaires.</p><p>― Je ne les vole pas réellement, précisa l'intéressé. Je les emprunte.</p><p>― Le principe de prendre sans demander, c'est voler.</p><p>― Ouiiiii… mais ce qui est à toi est un peu à moi aussi ? tenta Peter.</p><p>― Et depuis quand s'il te plaît ?</p><p>― Depuis que j'ai volé ton cœur et que tu n'as rien dit. Ou emprunter, comme tu veux, mais j'ai pas l'intention de te le rendre dans tous les cas.</p><p>Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de la refermer, stupéfait par la réponse du jeune homme. Ce dernier arborait un sourire triomphant irrésistible.</p><p>― Bien, d'accord, tu peux le garder, bougonna le dieu.</p><p>― Ton cœur ou ton gilet ?</p><p>― Les deux.</p><p>Sans plus attendre, Peter se décrocha du plafond et atterrit tout droit entre les bras de Loki, qui tomba à la renverse au milieu des draps, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grogner le génie. Son visage fut couvert de baisers sonores tandis que le corps du plus jeune s'accrochait au sien pour ne plus le lâcher. À leur côté, le Sorcier Suprême et l'Homme de Fer les observaient d'un œil sceptique.</p><p>― Il est aussi nul que toi en drague, murmura Stephen à l'intention de son amant.</p><p>― Et pourtant tu es là, trésor.</p><p>Il déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et retourna à ses calculs compliqués sans plus un regard pour leurs compagnons, qui avaient visiblement décidé d'élire domicile dans leur lit.</p><p>Définitivement, la notion d'intimité était morte et enterrée, mais, au moins, ils s'amusaient bien.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>